


[Thesewt] 不死咒

by FujiChris



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiChris/pseuds/FujiChris
Summary: 只是一篇很平淡的文。Theseus出场不多，几乎可以说是Newt中心。





	[Thesewt] 不死咒

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一篇很平淡的文。Theseus出场不多，几乎可以说是Newt中心。

 

 

那只老迈的黑狗在林间的小径慢悠悠地带路，女孩跟在后面，她的身后又跟着小男孩。  
森林里很安静。鸟鸣不绝于耳，但却几乎看不到林鸟的身影。断掉的细小树枝掉落在地上，被蹭到不少泥土的皮鞋踩折，发出清脆的声响。仿佛还能听到溪水流动的声音，但纽特无法辨别出河流具体的方位。  
“他需要休息一会儿吗？”纽特终于开口问道。  
黑狗的主人，一个可能比纽特年长五六岁的麻瓜女孩，回头对他说：“没关系，这段路对他来说很轻松。”  
“可是你说，他是一只上了年纪的狗狗。”  
“但这并不代表他走不动路了，小朋友。”  
“如果他觉得累，他会自己停下来吗？”  
“会的，毕竟他是一只经验老到的狗。你说是吧，老汤米？”她笑道，拍了拍黑狗的头。  
汤米似乎听得懂人话，干脆地应了一声。  
之后又是有些尴尬的沉默。毕竟两人素不相识，女孩只是碰巧在林中散步时遇到迷路的纽特。但女孩并不像他那般在社交上感到别扭。“我叫萝拉，你呢？”女孩说道。  
萝拉。纽特想起古希腊神话里的月桂树，忒修斯曾给他讲过那个故事，《古希腊神话》是麻瓜研究课程的推荐书目。  
“我是纽特。”  
“一个人的森林探险？知道这样有多危险吗？”  
“其实我没想到会走得这么深……”  
“以前我也像你这么做过，回到家被我哥骂得狗血淋头。”  
纽特不自觉缩了缩肩膀，他也有这种预感。  
“我猜你是山坡那边樱桃园主人的亲戚？”  
“嗯……”  
“一家人来度假探亲？”  
“是的。”  
那片樱桃园属于母亲的姑父一家。斯卡曼德一家每年暑假会抽出大概半个月来作客，好让两个老人家没那么无聊。直到他们的子女陆续赶回，所有人聚齐享用一顿丰盛的晚餐，斯卡曼德一家才会离开。几乎年年如此。  
“我倒是没留意到你们什么时候来到的。我家是上个月新搬来的，住在另一头的半山上，但我昨天没见到你们的车来。”  
因为他们是走飞路网的。  
纽特抿了抿嘴，他不知道自己的表情会不会太像在说谎，“我们是深夜才赶到的，那时候可能大家都睡了。”这是母亲之前跟他说过的，假如有麻瓜问起类似的问题，就这样回答。  
“那你今天可真有精神，如果我是赶夜路来的，第二天绝对会睡到下午两点钟才肯起来。”  
“可能我在车上已经睡足了吧。”纽特说话的声音逐渐转小，有点不太习惯如此频繁地编造借口，这让他没什么底气。  
“嘿，那是你哥哥吗？”萝拉轻拍纽特的肩膀，“他看起来很着急，你该去道个歉，小朋友。”  
那确实是忒修斯，他一脸焦急，看到纽特后小跑过来。“你跑到哪里去了？”他一把抓起幼弟的手，那小小的手掌上有一些轻微的擦伤，他马上很自觉地放轻力度。  
“我……”纽特想解释，但对着忒修斯的时候他总会变得吞吐，于是萝拉帮他回答：“他跑进林子里了，大概是没意识到自己走得太过深入，不小心迷路了。”  
“谢谢你帮我带他出来，小姐，真的非常感谢。”  
他们交换了名字，像两个小大人一样做简单的问好。纽特安静地由兄长牵着他的手，与萝拉分别时他也悄悄地向汤米挥挥手。黑狗很聪明，叫了一声与他告别。  
“如果你想到树林里，可以跟我说一声。”忒修斯对他总是很温柔。虽然就在刚才听萝拉解释的时候，斯卡曼德家的长子明显有点生气。  
“嗯。”纽特点点头，并没有多高兴的样子。  
“嘿，不要以为我在敷衍你。”忒修斯叹气道，蹲下来看着他，“只要你跟我说，我总会答应你的。”  
“我知道……”所以他才不说。为了避开忒修斯的目光，纽特稍微别过脸去。“但是，你每天都要写很多东西，我不想打扰你。”  
那些长长的羊皮纸，堆叠成小山的书本和消耗得极快的墨水。纽特在忒修斯的房门后静静地看过，兄长书写作业的背影在午后的日光包裹下镶了一层温暖的金色。  
忒修斯很忙，因为他是个上进的年轻巫师。自从上了霍格沃茨之后，他三分之二的生活都被学业和社交占了去。如果要陪纽特，那他剩下的时间又要再分割成几小份。  
忒修斯轻笑，抱了抱懂事的弟弟，说道：“事实上，我这几天会这样专注在作业上，是为了能腾出更多时间陪你。”  
“真的吗？”纽特终于肯抬起头来，眼里有藏不住的欣喜。  
“是啊，两天后我就能一直陪你，就等一下我好吗？”忒修斯又抱住了纽特，他总是忍不住去这样做。纽特在兄长的怀里点点头，蹭乱了额前的卷发。

那真是平静而美好的半个月，不仅有忒修斯，还有萝拉和汤米。如果不是结束之前过于悲伤，这会是一段最完美的回忆。他们陪老汤米度过了最后的日子，那很快乐，充满阳光和爱。温柔的大黑狗最后安眠在萝拉家的枫树下。那是一个有微风的晴朗午后。  
“没关系的，纽特，汤米是真的非常非常老了，他走得并不痛苦。”萝拉摸摸他的头，这个小男孩似乎比她这个狗主人还要伤心，哭得眼睛通红。  
纽特抽泣着，语气近乎恳求地对忒修斯说：“就没有能让汤米不会死的魔法吗？”  
“纽特，坚强一点。”忒修斯将弟弟抱住，在他耳边轻声且坚定地说道。  
他们本不应该在麻瓜面前说这些的，连忒修斯都有些紧张起来。但萝拉只以为那是小孩子不想面对现实才说出来的可爱想法，“如果有那样的魔法，那肯定是一个禁忌的魔法。纽特，生命就是这样的，你不能阻止死亡的到来，那样人们会忽视掉生命的可贵。”  
“可是汤米那么好……”纽特不自觉抓住忒修斯的衣角。忒修斯用指腹抹走纽特脸上的泪水，另一只手拍拍他的背，安慰他说：“我们能够做的就是在最后的日子也陪着汤米，然后，以后也要在心里想念他。”  
“谢谢你们，他在天堂会高兴的。”萝拉擦掉眼角的眼泪，说道：“这是一个难忘的暑假。”

 

※

  
纽特在禁林里见到几只形似骷髅的飞马，它们通体漆黑，安静地在森林里漫步。  
他有点被吓到了，但只有那么一下子，随后好奇心瞬间膨胀起来。他只在书上看到过符合这种外形的魔法生物，但他没想到自己会看得到它们。  
他曾有一次向忒修斯问起这种生物，因为一本小说中提到它们，但书中隐晦的描写尚未能为年幼的斯卡曼德所理解。他的兄长只是说道：“我希望你一辈子都不用见到这种生物。”  
夜骐的性格并不像外表那般令人生畏，它们平时温和且安静，行走的步伐带着特有的孤傲。  
纽特将放在外袍口袋里的苹果拿出来，有一匹夜骐因此注意到他。他们突然开始了沉默的对视，纽特仿佛能从那空洞的瞳孔里感受得到落在自己身上的视线。为避免吓到这些魔法生物，纽特不敢马上靠近，而是轻轻将手中的苹果丢到草地上，让它滚到夜骐的附近。  
夜骐很快吃掉了苹果，见纽特手中空无一物，便又往他处踱去了。

他在魔法史课上和莉塔说起早上见到的夜骐。他们经常在这节课坐在一起聊些什么，这门课沉闷无比，而宾斯教授完全不管下面的学生在干什么。  
“我也能看到那些生物。”莉塔一手支着头，另一只手在记录可有可无的课堂笔记，“很多巫师都说那是不祥的象征，所以当我说我能看见的时候，不少斯莱特林的学生都对我敬而远之。”  
“但它们实际上并非不祥……它们就只是魔法生物，那些象征和意义都是人们强加上去的，全都不过是因为他们对夜骐的样子产生畏惧。”纽特忍不住替夜骐辩驳，“其实它们很漂亮，怪异，但是很漂亮。”  
笔尖停下，莉塔轻轻笑道：“纽特，就没有你不爱的动物。但是对其他人来说，它们就是奇怪的生物，所以还是看不到比较好吧。”  
“它们一点都不奇怪，怪异的是人心。”纽特说道，低头看见课本上化开的墨水，他的羽毛笔停在纸页上太久了。  
还有一个问题，很显然，那过于私人，他们两人都选择闭口不谈。

纽特想，大概是因为那个同时有着快乐和伤心的夏天。  
“那是一个好像并不会发生什么伤心事的下午，天气很好，甚至萝拉的脸上也没有难过的表情……”纽特盯着手中的陶瓷茶杯，似乎那些从茶水中升腾的轻烟就像放进冥想盆中的记忆，能帮助他尽数回忆起那一天下午的经过。“忒修斯和我，我们陪着萝拉……我们一起陪着汤米，那只温柔的大黑狗，我们看着他慢慢地睡过去，谁也没有发出一点声音……”  
邓布利多的茶杯仍然举在嘴巴，他用惯常的温和声线问道：“那时你几岁？”  
“7岁，大概。”纽特回答。  
“你是个幸运的孩子，纽特。”  
“为什么这样说？”  
红发教授将双手插进口袋，像平常讲课那样靠着随便一张桌子。他的脸上有一些纽特无法解读的复杂情绪，仅仅是一闪而过，像是回忆起一些痛苦的事。“只有看见过真正的死亡的人，才能看得见夜骐，而你所经历的并不只有痛苦。”邓布利多欣慰地看向纽特，接下来的话他说得极其缓慢，而且犹豫，“大多数的死亡，通常都是那么意料不及，伴随着让人愧疚终生的伤痛，像一根不被允许拔掉的尖刺……”  
纽特没见过这样的邓布利多。教授陷进了黑色的回忆中，紧抿起来的双唇暂时无法再说出睿智的话语，他的眼睛在看着久远的过往。  
“我很抱歉，教授。”纽特低下头，说道。

纽特想给忒修斯写封信，但不确定自己可以写些什么。他深知每一次忒修斯看信时，心里都在对字里行间出现过的魔法生物一一打上对应危险级别的标签。  
但是在成为傲罗之前，忒修斯也是个能与动物亲密相处的孩子。纽特第一次骑上鹰头马身有翼兽，就是忒修斯抱着他一起的。芙洛拉——斯卡曼德家中最年长的鹰头马身有翼兽——背着他们飞越高低起伏的大片草地，在斯卡曼德先生垂钓的湖面上掀起阵阵涟漪。飞行中的风声特别喧嚣，但纽特能清晰听见他们兄弟俩的笑声，那时候他们的快乐是完全相同的。  
“忒修斯，”笔尖在羊皮纸上踌躇，他不知道该如何开始。  
就在开学之前，他和忒修斯再次吵架，还没有和好，他就匆匆上了霍格沃茨特快专列。他不太清楚自己是否在车窗前看到忒修斯以口型对他说“我爱你”，当时他只想快点离开忒修斯的视线可及之处。  
“忒修斯，我在禁林里看到了夜骐。”他写道，“我猜起因应该是那个夏天，我们陪着汤米度过最后的时刻。邓布利多说我很幸运，因为在那一天，我面对死亡的时候，并非只有痛苦的记忆。对此，我也感到庆幸。我还想起其他一些离别的日子，我很庆幸那些时候你总会在我身边。”  
他印象最深刻的是，忒修斯为难的表情——当他天真地问有什么魔法能让死亡不要到来，忒修斯前所未有地被难住了。那是一个忒修斯无法给出答案的问题。忒修斯只能抱住他，在他耳边轻声却坚定地说：“纽特，坚强一点。”  
“我爱你。”纽特抿着嘴，在信的末尾小心翼翼地写道。

 

※

  
战争爆发的消息不胫而走，尽管战争还没蔓延到巫师界，但各国的巫师政府之间暗潮汹涌。斯卡曼德夫人不想再饲养新一批的鹰头马身有翼兽，她认为一旦巫师政府也决定加入愚蠢的战争，这些无辜的魔法生物很有大可能会被征用。  
“妈妈，快要下雨了，先回屋里吧。”纽特候在一旁，纠结该不该去牵母亲的手。斯卡曼德夫人仍然一语不发，伫立在芙洛拉的墓碑前，悲伤和愤怒萦绕在她周身。  
至少芙洛拉并非因战争而死，纽特暗自想道，她的灵魂到死也是安宁的。但马上他就觉得这个想法太过可悲。即使斯卡曼德家不饲养鹰头马身有翼兽，还是会有很多专业的饲养员，或许他们一点都不在意这些魔法生物是否可以活到年老寿终，又或许，还有人认为让魔法生物加入到战争是更好的事。  
一声闷雷过后，雨水喧闹地落下。纽特慌乱地掏出魔杖释放咒语，阻止雨水落到母亲身上。  
“妈妈……”他轻拍母亲的肩膀，稍微拉进他们之间的距离。他的母亲在咬紧牙关忍耐一切坏情绪，她非常生气，因此连呼吸都变得沉重。  
“他们应该自由地奔跑，飞翔，而不是死在战场上。”斯卡曼德夫人挥动魔杖，变出一圈金盏花围绕着芙洛拉的墓碑。

当魔法部的警告信在今天早上送达的时候，家里瞬间陷入一片死寂。沉默中，只有斯卡曼德先生的叹气声响起。他的手上捏着那信纸，也不敢将它递给斯卡曼德夫人。  
“你大可以给我看。”斯卡曼德夫人将手伸到丈夫面前，“给我吧，没关系。”  
纽特不自觉将双手在背后抓紧，紧张的样子一目了然。“你早就知道了，是吗？”母亲看完信后将它放到饭桌上，动作很轻，仿佛一点都没有生气。  
“是的。”纽特点点头，幅度几不可见。他偷偷看了父亲一眼，斯卡曼德先生眼神示意他尽量别火上加油。  
“你劝过他吗？”母亲慢慢拉开一把椅子坐下。  
纽特觉得自己像一个犯错的小孩，无比局促地站在父母面前，心里盘算着该如何躲过严厉的惩罚。事实上，他们家从来没什么严厉的惩罚，家人对他可说是纵容。但这一次，他或许要挨一顿骂。  
“没有。”他最终还是选择坦诚。没人劝得住忒修斯，他的兄长一旦心意已决便没有其他人能阻止他。  
饭厅里再次陷进令人难耐的沉默。父亲默默走到母亲身边，两人依偎在一起。纽特看见母亲的眼泪，它们在静默中滑落，好似一道过于安静的河流。  
“你最终也会出发，是吗？”母亲总是能轻易看穿他。或许就算是忒修斯偷偷奔赴战场的事，母亲也早已料到。  
“是的。”他轻声且坚定地说道。

“有没有能保证你不会死的咒语？”纽特在兄长的怀里问道。  
时间仿佛回到十年前的夏天，那个有快乐和悲伤的暑假。他想起那时忒修斯对他说的话：“纽特，坚强一点。”就好像万一到了某一天，纽特也要坚强。或许在那时候，十五岁的忒修斯就已经预想到将来会发生的最坏情况。当不幸袭来，而他不在纽特的身边。  
“忒修斯，你……”纽特感觉到忒修斯收紧了这个拥抱。他们明了彼此的想法，于是他只能收回打了无数次腹稿的劝说。  
“我一定活着回来，只要你相信我，我一定会回来。”  
“这是只属于我们的牢不可破咒吗？”  
“没错。”  
浓雾尚未散去的清晨，他们在家门前吻别。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实并不满意这个标题。


End file.
